


Drawing Playlist for Aptus

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: Moods and sounds that I had on rotation for drawing Aptus things to.@whiskeyandspiteand I collaborated on a fic for Hannibal Gorefest - ReadAptusfor a taste sensation!
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Drawing Playlist for Aptus

#  [Listen to playlist on Spotify here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Lcow88H1WncKac5m4wclE)

  



End file.
